Changes lost but also gained
by Jlugo24
Summary: Soul has been gone on a solo mission for 2 years now.and now for the first time in awhile Soul has returned to Death City as well as his feelings for Maka. Making up for being away so long, Soul finds a special book to give Maka for her birthday. But as the book's dark predictions slowly becoming true...foes will return...as well as the blackblood. Parings: SoulXMaka T rating!
1. The return & Unfinished notes

First things first... THANK YOU EMILYYYYY! (A.K.A GrovyRoseGirl). she is responsible for writing my awesome summery! It was not as good until she did it all over with PIZZAZ!... I am only responsible for the first sentence... but did write the story! ENJOY AND READ GrovyRoseGirl sometime because I owe her big time! and so do you ... because... you know what i cant think of why so just read it darnit!

(3rd Person) Chapter 1:The return & unfinished notes

It had been 2 years since Soul Eater left his friends at D.W.M.A for a solo mission that took longer then he had intended it to. His mission had been to travel to afew places around the world to confirm that Arachnid was not lurking around anywere else and Medusa really was dead... he hated it. This was _**so**_ uncool, it was extremely boring, just like one of Stien's lessons. Walking around aimlessly looking for things that were'nt even there. Not to mention he was forced to spend both his 16th and 17th birthdays in some foriegn country with no friends, not that he cared birthdays were uncool anyway.

Finaly; a month before his meister's 17th birthday he was slugishly stepping off the train into Death City. Many thoughts went through that head of his, but mostly about his friends. Like him, they were now 2 years older, had they changed? Soul doubted that, after all he was still the same, right? BlackStar would still be his extremely loud,obnoxius,self absorbed,best friend. BlackStar's partner Tsubaki will still be the kind,sweet,peace maker. Kid is _definitly_ the same OCD reaper he was 2 years ago. Kid's 2 partners,the Thompson Sisters Liz and Patty,were keeping an eye on him to make sure he does'nt die of a OCD attack. And then there was _his_ partner, Maka Albarn. She probably still kept her in-famous twin-tails,and was a book-worm by _definition. _But for some reason he had a feeling that that idea was'nt true. Questions flooded his brain, how would she react to seeing him? Would she be excited as he hoped she would be, or would she be angry at him for being away for so long? He had to admit he would be ticked too. Had she met new people,made new friends...did she forget about him...did they **_all _**forget about him? The next question made his blood run cold but boil at the same time, freeze mid-walk,eyes bulge... had she found a new partner?

He considered this rotten thought as he opends the door and steped inside his and Maka's small home. A tiny grin spread across his face as he took in the small space around him...everything was just as he rememberd it. Bag in hand,Soul strode into his room grin widening,it to was the same. Dropping his heavy bag on the floor, he flopped down onto his bed and let out a tired sigh. Glancing at the digital clock next to his bed he read,12:16,he had 2 hours. And with that he let sleep overcome him.

(Maka's POV)

I was sitting in my seat,and taking notes of course. Everything was quite,thanks to professor Stien who had thankfully placed BlackStar in the hallway after refusing to stay silent and or focused. (sigh) some things just never change. I took a quick glance at the clock, 2:14, only 16 min. left. I then turned to look at the chair next to me...it was empty,but then again it _had_ been empty...for 2 years. Soul had indeed been gone for 2 years, the first few weeks were the hardest for everyone. Not having Soul around made everything that much more boring, and uneventful. Not having my partner was by far the worst. With no partner, and unwilling to find a new one, I was given a 'special' job. I was to fill in for other miesters if they were unable to accompany thier own partners. So while I was not helping I just stayed at home and studied. I wonder when Soul i-(RING). I silently thanked the bellfor keeping me from finishing that question because it would only make me wish he was here. Standing up, i gatherd my books and realized with disappointment that I neglected to finish my notes. I always walk home,wind blowing in my face,pushing my hair back. My feet clicking against the cobblestone was all I was thinking about untill my mind started drifting back to Soul. Was he ok, was he hurt, did he miss us, when will he come back,... will he come back? No, I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, I can not think like that... it will only bring me I was aproaching my home I could not help but to remember how alone i am there. There it was just me, myself, and I. Studying,cooking,sleeping... it was a boring process to repeat... without Soul that is. I stepped into my house, picked up my shoes and headed for my room. I placed my old shoes by my bed and sat down to study and finish my notes. LATER

I was almost finished when I heard a loud CRASH... coming form Souls room. My eyes widened in shock, an intruder was in my house! Finding no _real_ weapon, i grabed my book. Whoever it was was going to get the **biggest** Maka-Chop of their lives!

(Soul's POV)

I wawoke to a pain in my back, I had fallen off the bed in my sleep... so uncool. I expected to be in some hotel but then i remembered, I was back in Death City. I looked outside to see that same creepy sun with the creepy face. Then turned my head to see the clock, 2:44. My eyes flicked to life, Maka should be home by now. They then shot to the door as it slowly creeked, then flew open to reveal none other then Maka Albarn, standing ridged in the doorway. The first thing I noticed was how different she looked. Her hair was blonder, down, with a curl to it. Her bangs had been all pulled to one side, creating a slight side bang over her right eye which had become a lighter emerald green. My jaw dropped along with her's. At least I got 1 thing right, she was still a book worm, the huge (deadly) novel in her hand was proof of that. We were too shocked to say anything, just looked at eachother. "S-soul is that you?" "Maka you baka, who else do you know with awesome white hair, red eyes, pointy teeth, and is as good looking as I am?" I replied with a smart grin. The next thing I knew my eyes were covered in blond hair."SOUL, i missed you SO much!" " Y-yeah thats n-nice Maka but can yo-u let g-go now y-your c-choking me!" I struggled between breaths. " Oh sorry! I just can't believe you'r actually hear, its been 2 years you know!"

(3rd Person POV)

So there they sat talking for hours on-end about everything Soul missed while he was gone, what he found (nothing), and anything that came to mind. Maka's notes completely forgotten and unfinished.

YYEESSSS FINISHED! well that was my first chapter and I have 7 on the way just give me time to type them up. REALLY hope you liked it because this was really anoying to type up! Shout out to GrovyRoseGirl thank you again so much for helping me with my summery and being one of my many editors ( all for spelling -_- )! read some of her stories ok ! well signing off now please continue to read BBYYEE! 1-7-13


	2. Was'nt Expecting that!

CHAPTER 2 !

(Maka's POV)

I was ecstatic, no over joyed, no um... super duper happy! I just can't find the words to describe how happy I am! Then I rememberd " Oh Soul noone knows you'r here yet! He had completely forgotten. " Oh yeah I forgot." "Well come on they missed you too!" I nearly shouted as i grabbed his arm and pulled him to BlackStar's house. He would never believe this! "whoa, hey, your gonna pull my arm off!" "Oh sorry, well hurry up! Everyone will be **so** happy to see you!" Once arriving I rapidly beat on the door. Swinging the door open agitatedly BlsckStar screamed "**What do you need from your oh so wonderful god!**" His jaw dropped at the sight of Soul as I slightly bounced next to him, huge smile still present "**Soul**, **you have returned to your god**! **I knew you could not stay away for long**!" " Hahaha yeah thats _SSOOOOO_ why I came back." he replied with a sarcastic tone." Tsubaki the gracfully stepped out "BlackStar who was at the-" she let out a small gasp. "Soul you're back!" he sighed, getting alittle annoyed at the repetitiveness of the situation. "Yes tsubaki i'm back." She squealed and ran to hug him. After many unacounted hours of talking, laughing, and BlackStar screaming... Soul and I then said our goodbyes and turned down the street to Kid's house.

(Soul's POV)

Walking to Kid's house i took a glance at Maka and i'v gotta say, she changed for the better. When I left she had been cute ib her own way. But now... jeez she is like two different people! Maka, walking with a bounce in her step, looked at me eye-to-eye and smiled. I looked away, crap I had been caught staring "So..." I began "You...look different" I felt knots in my stomac. "Oh um...thank you?" She awkwardly smiled and looked towards the ground shyly. An awkward silence envelloped us and just as I was gonna ask about Kid she siad "Ok were here!" I looked up. Yep it was still the perfectly symmetrical mansion. Maka climbed the symmetrical stairs to ring the doorbell, we waited only a short moment when a loud muffled yell could be heard from who im guessing was Patty. "I GOTS IT!" The door flew open to reveal a older but similar Patty "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLO OOOOOOOOOOOO!?" she cheerfully greeted. She gasped "GUYS GET YOUR BUTS OUT HERE!" She demanded. Then both Liz and Kid arived at the door, they too gasped. "Soul?" They said of course in unison. "Hey." I stated plainly, this whole surprise thing was getting on my nerves. After the introduction, Kid politely invited Maka and I inside. Maka entered first but then Kid walked over to Maka and gave her a quick loving hug, to which she smiled and gave a light giggle. I stood there, dazed then Kid interuped my stare. "Soul are'nt you going to come inside? I presume there is much to talk about." "_Ya_ there is." I asserted, Kid not understanding what I ment simply smiled. We had talked for no more then ten minuites when I decided I was thirsty, so I left for the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water. gulping most of it down, I sat it down on the counter. Kid then approched me "Hello Soul I figured I would give the girls some alone time." " Ya good thing, because I need to talk to you" I said in an aggravated voice. "Ok well wha-" " Are you dating Maka" I questioned bluntly,cutting him off. "Pardon?" "Are. You. Dating. Maka Albarn?" I repeated growing annoyed at how long this answer

was taking. "No." He replied sadly. A giant weight lifted off my shoulders "But I do really care for Maka and I intend to confess my feelings sometime." You know that weight that I said lifted off my shoulders? Yeah, well that weight now slamed back onto me almost nocking me to the ground. I gave a low chuckle "No you won't." I said bitterly "Forgive me Soul, but I do not believe this id a decision you can make. Nor did I ask for your premission." His voice now hard. "You won't be asking _my_ miester _anything_ and i'll make sure of that!" I spat. Just then Maka waltzed into the kitchen "Hey Soul it's getting late, you ready to go yet?" she asked innosently. "Ya come on, lets go." I said as if nothing happend. "ok then, bye Maka." Kid said as he pulled her into a longer, tighter hug. And just to piss me off, he gave her a kiss on the cheek to which she blushed and looked down. I growled grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Oh yeah, Kid was going to be '_hearing_' from me.

YES chapter 2 done! Sorry it's so short FanFiction tends to do that, in my notebook this chapter is 2 1/2 pages long FRONT TO BACK! And I don't even write big! Well I hoped you enjoyed it none the less. Jlugo24 signing off (=


	3. Unrealized Realisations

**Chapter 3**

**Unrealized Realisations**

(Maka's POV)

Soul and I were walking home after all our visits. I was simply staring at the ground smiling to myself at today's events when I heard Soul angrily mumbling and grumbling to himself. I looked up, my bangs blocking my vision for a moment,gosh these things are so annoying (thats why they are now pushed to the one side of my face).Knowing Soul if I just strait out asked him if something was wrong he would constantly deny it, so I played dumb."Hm? Did you say somthing Soul?" "No." he stated **very** bluntly. "Oh," I said. "Are you sure, you seem down." I asked innocently while tilting my head to the side in a cute way. He looked away, "Geez Maka, I'm fine." He replied with a persistent voice. "Ok I was just making sure." I finished with a fake warm smile. Darn I should have known, it worked with everyone but Soul. Later at our small apartment, I was cooking dinner while Soul layed on the sofa. "So what did you and Kid talk about?" He looked over at me. "Oh um...things." Ha what a lie I thought, I knew he and Kid had an argument because I could hear the yelling from the kitchen, thus suggesting leaving early. "Really, what kind of things?" "Oh you know just...stuff." He once agian lied, walking into the kitchen and putting a glass of water to his lips muffling his reply. "Oh I see, ok then." I ended not wanting to start a fight the night of his return. He quickly changed the subject. "Your Birthday is next month right?" He asked while I placed the food on the table, but he did not eat. ...He remembered my birthday..? "Yep" I smiled "And your turning..." he thought "..17 right?" Mouth now full I happly nodded. "Kay'" After dinner I decided to wash the dishes. Usually when I cooked,Soul would do the dishes, and vise versa. _But _of course tonight I gladly did them for him.

(3rd Person POV)

That night neither of them could sleep, both tossing and turning in their sheets. unaware that the were both thinking of the same thing...eachother.

* * *

I'm SO sorry this chapter is **so** short! I promise I will make them longer! Chapter 4 is another short one like 3, but chapter 5 _is_ longer. In the next chapter Soul and Maka are getting back into the swing of things... for the most part. BLACK BLOOD!  Stay tooned, this is Jlugo24 signing off keep reading! (=


	4. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys sorry this is not a new chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that I did not forget about this story,I am just getting bored with it. I will try to update this story when I can but I'm just not feeling it anymore.

Jlugo24 signing off!


	5. DON'T HATE ME!

Hi guys! You have NO IDEA how sorry I am for not updating for so long! I really hope you can forgive me, and I didn't forget about this story. In fact, I WAS going to type up the next chapter but god must hate me... because I lost my journal. I swear I tore up my room looking for the thing and I even went in the basement, the BASEMENT! So I'm holding out that it will turn up but luck is never really on my side. so if it doesn't turn up (Which it most likely wont...) I will just start re-writing it. And honestly, I think I ran this story into a hole anyway and its time for a redo. So for all you loyal readers out there (Not that there are many) Keep a look out for that! Thank you so much, Chao!

: Jlugo24 :


End file.
